


High School is a Curse

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Prompt 6: Trapped in an AUA small town in Maine is far from the scariest form the Dark Curse can take.





	

Regina blinked in confusion, looking around the hallway. The last thing she remembered was the wave of magic sweeping over the town, and then...

She was standing in a school. A high school, apparently. Lockers lined the walls, and everywhere students milled about, talking loudly and meandering toward their classes. Strangely, most of them looked too old or too young to be students. Probably because, despite the way they were acting and the uniforms they were wearing, they were the townsfolk of Storybrooke.

“Regina?” Emma said.

Standing in front of her was Emma, and something about her in the school uniform made Regina swallow hard. “Miss Swan.”

“Where are we?” Emma asked, looking around.

Regina’s eyes focus on a sign on the wall that celebrated the school team. “Storybrooke High apparently. Though why a school would think dragons make a good mascot I’m not certain.”

“What are you doing with her?” Kathryn asked.

Regina blinked at her old friend, feeling a twinge of pain as she often did when she thought about the damage she had done to the only person that she’d grown close to while they were still under the first curse. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s not exactly in our social circle,” Kathryn said dryly. “So why are you standing so close to her?”

“None of your business,” Regina snapped.

Kathryn sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t do anything to her that’ll get you detention. You know how your mother gets when you do.”

Regina’s blood ran cold as Kathryn walked away.

“She didn’t remember anything, did she?” Emma asked.

“No,” Regina agreed. “We need to break this curse quickly.”

“Well, I’m not exactly looking forward to reliving my high school years, but why are you so desperate?” Emma asked.

“Because apparently my mother is waiting for me at home,” Regina snapped. “We need to fix this. Now.”

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. Neither of them could get any magic to work, and nobody else seemed to remember anything. Before long they were forced to go to class, not wanting to provoke the wrath of Principle Gold, and things got even more complicated when they reached their first lesson.

Sitting in a seat chatting with his friends was David. Teaching the class was Mary Margaret.

“Well, I don’t think we’re going to be getting any help ending this curse from them,” Emma muttered.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“Teacher. Student. Kinda hard to get a True Love’s kiss when it’s illegal.”

Regina sniffed. “Yes, well, morality didn’t stop them from having an affair under the first curse.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Unless they really changed personalities I can’t imagine her breaking her teacher’s code like that. Besides, the thought of making my mother hook up with her student is just creepy.”

“Fine,” Regina said. “The easiest way out of this probably involves someone getting a True Love’s Kiss. We just need to find one of the happy couples to get out of here.”

Unfortunately, it turned out to be easier said than done. As class after class passed they began to realize that something kept each couple from being involved with each other. Most of the True Love pairings that they knew about were on opposite sides of the student/teacher divide, and none of them showed any interest in breaking the rules, especially without more time than one school day to get them to do so.

“This sucks,” Emma complained as they walked out of their last class. “I hated school the first time, and now we’re stuck in it again.”

“Yes, well, it would probably help you to work on your education anyway,” Regina dismissed.

“Hey,” Emma said, eyes narrowed. “It’s not like I’m the only one that wants to end this.”

“I know,” Regina sighed. “I have more reason to be concerned than you.”

“Right,” Emma agreed, looking grim. “Damn it, we should just run until we figure something out.”

“We?” Regina asked.

“Of course,” Emma said. “I don’t know why we’re the only ones that know we’re in high school hell, but there’s no way I’m letting you face your mother if I can help it. We’ll figure something out.”

Regina smiled slightly. “Thank, you.”

Regina couldn’t help but feel warmed by Emma’s presence, and suddenly it felt like they were all alone in the busy hallway. Just the two of them, with no one else knowing about what they were going through.

“Regina, I...”

“Yes?”

Emma bit her lip adorably, looking down at the ground, before locking eyes with Regina again. She seemed to gather up all of her courage before speaking again.

“I’m glad that it’s you. If I was stuck with anyone else... I’m just glad it was you.”

“The same,” Regina said. “We can do this. Together.”

Suddenly Emma leaning forward and kissed Regina. The former Evil Queen froze in shock for a moment, before relaxing into the warm, tingling kiss.

Neither of them noticed when a flash of light burst from them, destroying the curse and sending them back home. Nor the crowd of confused Storybrooke residents wandering why they were standing around in school clothes in the middle of main street.

They did notice Snow’s shrill scream at seeing them kissing, however.

 


End file.
